Sorting of Heroes
by lightning-lion7
Summary: This is just a little one shot AU of a bunch of Marvel characters getting sorted at Hogwarts...


Steve Rogers entered the Great Hall, surrounded by other children just as terrified as him. On his right, Natasha Romanov, a red headed girl he'd met on the train. On his left, some boy with jet-black hair was practically strutting through the hall. Although, his eyes shared the same fear present in the rest of the eleven year olds making the long walk to the end of the Hall. Finally, they reached the base of the stairs, only a stool sitting in front of them. The remaining hundreds of people at the four tables throughout the Hall sat in silence. A tall woman with very good posture came forward with scroll in hand.

"Welcome first year students. My name is Professor Hill. I am the Professor of Charms here at Hogwarts. We will now commence the sorting ceremony. When I call your name, come forward, sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head."

Steve looked in awe as a huge, tattered hat was placed on the stool. He knew it would fall over his eyes if he put it on his head. What a great way to start his first day of school. He resigned himself to sit perfectly still either way and be sorted.

"Banner, Bruce."

A scrawny kid with messy hair and glasses walked up and took a seat. The hat was placed on his head. A moment passed.

"RAVENCLAW!"

A table dressed in blue and bronze stood and cheered loudly from one side of the room and Bruce ran over to join them. Barton, Clint sat next to Bruce when he was sorted next.

The first Gryffindor was Campbell, Lincoln. He was followed next by Carter, Margaret who Steve had met in Diagon Alley a few weeks back. Her sorting didn't surprise him at all. She was very daring and kind.

A tiny boy with curly hair, Fitz, Leopold, smiled as he was sorted into Hufflepuff and Foster, Jane ran over to the Ravenclaw table. Hunter, Lance was the first Slytherin and he seemed pretty shocked about it, almost tripping as he sat down at the green clad table. A girl named Johnson, Daisy ran to the red table after being sorted into Gryffindor. Steve heard her mumbling to herself, "My name is Skye, not Daisy."

Steve thought that was more fitting for her anyway. Lang, Scott sat down across from her after his sorting and Mackenzie, Alphonso sat next to her. Next up there were two twins, evidently. Maximoff, Pietro was greeted with cheers by the Slytherin table and his sister, Wanda, seemed saddened as she sat down with the yellow clad Hufflepuffs.

Rogers was only so far after Maximoff, Steve knew, as the butterflies began to bubble up inside his stomach. Morse, Barbara sat with the Gryffindors and Murdock, Matthew with the Hufflepuffs. Next up was another set of siblings seemingly.

"Odinson, Loki!"

A dark, thin boy clutched the stool with white knuckles as the hat, without hesitation, shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Odinson, Thor's face fell, but he still sat proudly on the stool as the hat cried out, "GRYFFINDOR!" and the red part of the hall rejoiced.

Parker, Peter sat for a while before he was proclaimed a Gryffindor. He smiled at a blonde girl in the audience who had her fingers crossed. Meanwhile, a red haired Potts, Pepper was sorted into Ravenclaw. Quill, Peter shuffled up to the stool, looking quite nervous and scared, yet Steve saw him smile as he was sorted quickly into Gryffindor.

Then he heard, "Rogers, Steve."

He walked up to the stool and sat upright, hands in his lap. The hat brim sat around his lips, he was that small. In his ear, a whisper said, "Ah, a great heart, full of bravery and daring. But what's this? A loyal and true companion, striving for what is good. Off to…"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Steve hopped off the stool, hands sweaty and quickly walked over to the Hufflepuff table, sitting next to Fitz, Leopold.

"Leo Fitz, but most call me Fitz. Welcome," the boy whispered.

"I'm Steve, good to meet you."

The rest of the sorting went quickly. Natasha, who Steve had been standing with, walked calmly and determinedly over to the Slytherin table. Steve watched Fitz's face fall as Simmons, Gemma was greeted by the Ravenclaws. Parker, Peter must have also been crestfallen as his blonde friend, Stacy, Gwen, was sorted into Ravenclaw as well. The strutting boy from earlier, Stark, Anthony apparently, was sorted into Slytherin with an enormous amount of cheering.

Triplett, Antoine joined Steve in Hufflepuff and Ward, Grant to Slytherin. Wilson, Samuel, a very nice kid who Steve knew from his neighborhood, was sorted into Gryffindor. Professor Hill rolled up her list of names and sat down at the table of professors, to the right of the big chair that held a bald man with an eye patch.

"That's Professor Nick Fury. He's the Headmaster," muttered Antoine Triplett.

"Wow how do you know that?" Fitz asked.

"My dad and he were great friends. I'm Trip by the way."

"Steve Rogers, pleased to meet you."

"I'm Fitz. Do you know any other teacher names?"

Trip laughed. "Good to meet you Fitz and Steve. Yeah so the professor who called our names is named Maria Hill, the Deputy Headmistress. On the left side of Fury is Professor Phillip Coulson. He teaches Herbology."

"He's a huge softie, but is far cooler than he seems," said a voice behind them. Steve turned to see an older girl with blonde hair. She smiled and said, "I'm Sharon Carter, 5th year. I'm one of the Hufflepuff Prefects. Coulson's also head of our lovely Hufflepuff house, so we're lucky. On the left of Coulson is Professor Melinda May. Do not get on her bad side or she might kill you. She teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts and knows her stuff. Also, she's head of Gryffindor."

"Steve. Good to meet you."

Fitz mumbled, "Is she mean?"

"No, not mean, just strict and hard. Let's see here. Professor Howard Stark, Transfiguration is to the right of Professor Hill. I hear his son just got put in Slytherin. Not too surprised. He's Slytherin head of house. Can be a bit arrogant, so make sure you never challenge what he says in class. He's very smart. Lots of the female students find him very attractive."

Trip fake gagged. Fitz shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, just trying to let you know what each professor's deal is. Okay so next to May is Professor Chester Phillips. He teaches History of Magic. He was in the muggle army during the war. A Colonel. Don't mess with him, but also he's really helpful if you're having trouble."

Steve thought back to stories his father had told him about the war. Quietly he said, "I think my dad might have fought under him. Colonel Phillips sounds familiar."

Sharon nodded knowingly. "My dad also served. My dad's a muggle and my mom's a witch. What about you?"

"Both muggles," Steve said, feeling less an outsider already. Looking around the teacher table he asked, "Who is the head of Ravenclaw?"

"Ugh, that's Professor Daniel Whitehall," Sharon groaned. "He's such a creepy guy. Teaches Potions and is incredibly intelligent, but just the way he acts gives me and a lot of others the creeps. Plus there are the rumors."

"Rumors?" Fitz asked, obviously trying to hide his alarm.

She sighed. "They say that he used to do experiments for the ministry. They shut down his research and he went into teaching, but rumors say that he was testing different kinds of magical blood."

A chill slipped down Steve's spine. "What do you mean?"

"Muggle-born versus pureblood. It's all just scary stuff I was told my first year. Don't worry about it. Hey so tell me, what are you guys most excited for?"

Steve dug into the food that was in front of him, feeling like he hadn't eaten in days. A few others joined their conversation. As the feast continued, Steve got to know many Hufflepuffs at the table, 1st years up to 6th years. All the while he feasted on chicken legs and potatoes. Delicious.


End file.
